Ein neuer Freund
by Tinverina
Summary: Während er alleine zuhause ist, bekommt Fili überraschenderweise Besuch von einem fremden werg, der behauptet, seinen Onkel zu kennen. Während sie gemeinsam auf Thorin warten, erzählt Dwalin ihm, wie er diesen kennengelernt hat.


Ein harsches Pochen an der Tür weckte Fili aus seinem Nickerchen vor dem Kamin. Thorin war auf der Jagd und seine Mutter war einkaufen, aber sie vertraute ihrem Ältesten genug, um ihn für kurze Zeit mit seinem kleinen Bruder, der grade sieben geworden war, allein zu lassen.

Das Geräusch im Flur wiederholte sich.

"Mach schon auf! Dís! Mach auf oder ich hebe die Tür aus den Angeln. Ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit Thorin zu rupfen und es ist verdammt kalt hier draußen!"

Langsam zog er sich in Richtung des Kinderzimmers zurück. Dort lag Kili und schlief tief und fest.

Entschlossen bewaffnete er sich mit dem Holzschwert und dem dazu passenden Schild, die er zu seinem letzten Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Das Pochen war nun ungemein heftig geworden.

"Gut du hast es so gewollt!" rief die Stimme draußen. Es gab einen lauten Rums und Fili hörte Holz splittern, dann war es still. Die Unterlippe des kleinen Zwergs zitterte, ein wenig Angst hatte er schon, aber er war entschlossen seinen Bruder bis aufs Blut zu verteidigen. Hatte sein Onkel ihm nicht erst letzte Woche gezeigt, wie man auch gegen wesentlich größere Gegner erfolgreich kämpfen konnte?

Nun näherten sich Schritte und ein großer Schatten näherte sich auf den Dielen des Flurs. Fili machte sich bereit und spannte alle Muskeln an. Dann sprang er vor und legte seine ganze Kraft in einen Schlag auf Höhe seiner Schulter. Angriff war schließlich immer noch die beste Verteidigung. Überrascht grunzte der Eindringling, als er das Spielzeug gegen die Hüfte bekam.

"Nanu was machst du denn da?" Fragte der wirklich furchterregende Zwerg der nun vor Fili stand.

"Ich lasse nicht zu das du meinem Bruder etwas antust! Und wenn du Onkel Thorin etwas tun willst, bekommst du es auch mit mir zu tun!" schrie dieser und klang dabei viel mutiger als er sich fühlte.

"Na dann habe ich ja Glück, dass ich weder das eine noch das andere vorhabe!" Nun klang der andere belustigt. "Willst du mir deinen Namen nennen oder soll ich dich einfach furchteinflößender Krieger nennen?"

Nun war Fili verwirrt. "Du willst uns nichts tun? Warum bist du dann hier eingebrochen?"

"Naja ich habe nur die Tür etwas unsanft geöffnet. Draußen tobt ein ganz schöner Sturm und ich wollte nicht einfrieren. Wo sind Dís und Thorin, oh unbekannter Zwerg?"

"Ich heiße Fili" grinste der Junge. Er irgendwie fand er den großen Krieger sympathisch, der so unvermittelt in ihrem Haus aufgetaucht war.

"Onkel ist auf der Jagd und meine Mutter einkaufen. Sie müsste aber bald wieder kommen. Wir könnten im Wohnzimmer auf sie warten. Hier wecken wir nur meinen Bruder auf."

"Oh einen Bruder hast du auch noch? Ihr seid ja eine richtig große Familie! Ich bin übrigens Dwalin."

Gemeinsam liefen sie in den großen Raum nebenan. Fili bot Dwalin den Sessel vor dem Kamin an und lief in die Küche um neuen Tee aufzusetzen, schließlich hatte seine Mutter ihn gut erzogen.

Als er wieder kam, hatte sein Gast die Füße hochgelegt und sein Mantel hing dampfend neben dem Feuer.

"Jetzt musst du aber erzählen. Woher kennst du meine Mutter und Thorin? Was machst du hier? Wo kommst du her?"

Fili war neugierig und wollte den Fremden der hier in seinem Haus saß kennen lernen.

"Das sind viele Fragen. Ich werde mit den letzten anfangen, die kann ich schneller beantworten. Ich wohne etwa 25 Wegstunden von hier weit in den blauen Bergen. Ich arbeite momentan als Schmied aber ich habe mich auch schon als Söldner und Jäger verdingt. Ich habe eine Lieferung von Schmiedearbeiten hierher gebracht und dabei erfahren, dass sich ein gewisser Thorin Eichenschild hier niedergelassen hat.

Da habe ich beschlossen meinem alten Freund einen Besuch abzustatten. Ich habe ihn nun seit fast zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

"Und woher kennt ihr euch?"

"Langsam, langsam, das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte.

Dein Onkel hat dir doch sicher schon oft von unserem verlorenen Königreich erzählt. Dem wunderbaren Erebor nördlich vom langen See in Rovannion. Mein Vater war Thrors Waffenmeister. Wir lebten direkt am königlichen Hof. Thorin ist nur wenig älter als ich und daher beschloss der König, dass sein Enkel mit mir zusammen unterrichtet werden solle, um mehr Umgang mit Gleichaltrigen zu haben. Thorin hatte zwar früher angefangen als ich, aber meine Familie bestand schon immer aus begnadeten Kämpfern und so holte ich schnell auf. Wir hatten viel Spaß gemeinsam und wurden beste Freunde. Unsere ersten Streifzüge, die ersten Wachen und die ersten Kämpfe erlebten wir alles zusammen.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag an dem der Drache kam. Dein Onkel und ich waren gemeinsam mit einigen anderen auf Streifzug gewesen, als wir ohrenbetäubenden Lärm vom Berg her hörten. Wir beeilten uns, so schnell es ging zurück zu kommen, aber als wir unsere Heimat erblickten, war das meiste schon vom Drachen verwüstet. Wir sahen grade noch, wie er durch das große Tor ins Innere des Berges kroch, ein riesiger roter Wurm, der alles in seinem Weg in Asche verwandelte. Das einst so schöne grüne Tal war eine einzige schwarz qualmende Einöde und von Dale waren nur noch Schutthaufen übrig. Während wir dort standen und ungläubig auf das Geschehen blickten, fand uns eine Gruppe Flüchtlinge, die mit Mühe und Not aus dem schrecklichen Gemetzel entkommen waren. Mein Vater war dabei, der König und einige mehr, die eine enge Beziehung zur königlichen Familie hatten. Auch deine Mutter war dabei."

Ein schrilles Pfeifen riss Dwalin aus seiner Erzählung.

„Fili, ich glaube der Tee ist fertig", schmunzelte er. Der Junge saß verträumt neben ihm in einem anderen Sessel und starrte vor sich hin. Nun zuckte er zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf um ihn frei zu bekommen.

„ Ja natürlich, ich bin schon unterwegs."

Kurz darauf kehrte er mit zwei großen Tassen zurück und drückte den anderen eine davon in die Hand.

„Hier. Aber pass auf, ist noch sehr heiß!"

„Danke"

Eine Zeit lang saßen die beiden Zwerge in ihren Sesseln, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Fili stellte sich vor, wie es gewesen sein musste, im sagenhaften Erebor gelebt zu haben, und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er selber ihn wohl einmal zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Seine Mutter und sein Onkel hatten schon viel erzählt, ihm von den Schätzen und den riesigen Hallen und Stollen vorgeschwärmt. Mit seinem Onkel hatte er das ein oder andere Mal sogar gescherzt, wie sie eine Truppe der mutigsten Zwerge Mittelerdes zusammentrommeln würden, um mit ihr mit List und Unerschrockenheit den schrecklichen Drachen Smaug zur Strecke zu bringen und das siebte Königreich wieder aufzubauen. Doch im Laufe dieser Unterhaltungen war sein Onkel stets immer nachdenklicher geworden und irgendwann in seine übliche grummelige Stimmung zurückgefallen.

Dwalin dagegen dachte an die vielen Freunde die er bei der Katastrophe damals verloren hatte, sein altes zuhause und die vielen Dinge die er hatte zurücklassen müssen. Da war zum Beispiel Feline. Die junge Zwergin hatte er auf dem Markt kennengelernt, als er die Ware seines Onkels, der ein Waffenschmied war, verkauft hatte. Sie hatten sich einige Male getroffen und sehr gut verstanden. Er hatte nie jemand anderem als Thorin von ihr erzählt. Als der Berg zerstört wurde, hatte er noch lange gehofft, sie sei zu dem Zeitpunkt in Dale gewesen und habe vom Markt entkommen können, wie einige andere, aber auch noch nachdem immer weitere einzelnen Grüppchen von Flüchtlingen zu ihnen gelangten, hatte er sie nicht finden können. Doch jetzt wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, lange schon hatte er es geschafft, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Erzählst du weiter?", fragte in diesem Moment sein junger Gastgeber. Der Arme hat

seine richtige Heimat nie kennengelernt, überlegte er.

„Dwalin?"

„Jaja, ´tschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken.

Wir sind nach diesem Tag lange Zeit umhergewandert. Ich verbrachte weiterhin viel Zeit mit Thorin, ich war sein engster Vertrauter. Wir erbaten zum Beispiel Hilfe von den Waldelben im Düsterwald. Sie lehnten unsere Bitten ab und meinten, dieses Unglück hätten wir nur Thrors Gier zuzuschreiben. Wir ließen uns in Dunland nieder, zumindest für einige Jahre, bis uns dieses Leben Leid wurde. Also brachen wir wieder auf und wandten uns nach Süden. Der König und sein Sohn hatten beschlossen, es sei Zeit, das lange verlorene Königreich von Moria zurück zu erobern. Lange marschierten wir, bis wir die Tore von Durins Reich erreichten, doch wir fanden sie geschlossen und von Orks belagert. Es gab eine riesige Schlacht, die sogenannte Schlacht von Azarnulbizar. Viele unserer Leute ließen dabei ihr Leben. Auch mein Vater und meine Onkel kamen dabei um. Der wohl schmerzlichste Verlust war aber wohl der unseres Königs. Azog der Schänder enthauptete ihn. Daraufhin nahm Thorin einen Eichenast, da er seinen Schild verloren hatte und ging auf ihn los."

„Die Geschichte kenne ich! So hat Onkel Thorin seinen Beinamen Eichenschild bekommen! Mutter hat sie Kili und mir erst vor ein paar Monden erzählt", unterbrach Fili Dwalin.

„Ja genau", erwiderte dieser. „Aber lass mich weiter erzählen.

Dein Onkel besiegte Azog, allerdings denke ich nicht, dass er ihn getötet hat. Auch Moria konnten wir nicht von diesen Bestien befreien. Dein Großvater wurde vor Trauer fast verrückt, also führte Thorin uns in die Ered Luin. Es war ein langer und beschwerlicher Weg, aber wir schafften es. Ich habe mir damals geschworen, ihn nie im Stich zu lassen und wir haben auch lange nah beieinander gelebt. Aber dann musste ich um Arbeit zu finden immer weiter reisen und daher sahen wir uns immer seltener. Als ich irgendwann wieder in unser altes Dorf kam, fand ich sein Haus aber niedergebrannt. Mir wurde berichtet, dass niemand bei dem Brand gestorben sei, aber wohin mein Freund gezogen war, erfuhr ich nicht.

Du kannst dir also vorstellen, wie überglücklich ich war, als ich von eurer Bleibe hier erfuhr!"

„Was macht ihr hier? Fili, wer ist das?", kam plötzlich eine dünne Stimme von hinten. Ein kleiner Zwerg mit dunklen gewellten Haaren stand da und schaute die beiden mit großen dunklen Kinderaugen an. Er trug ein zerknittertes Leinenhemd und dunkle Hosen, die so aussahen, als ob der Kleine den Vormittag über im Schlamm verbracht hätte, was vermutlich auch der Fall war.

„Kili!" Fili sprang auf. „Was ist los? Haben wir dich geweckt?"

„Ich bin wach geworden und wollte die Augen grade wieder zu machen, da habe ich eine fremde Stimme gehört. Was macht der hier?"

„Kili, das ist Dwalin, ein guter Freund von Onkel Thorin. Dwalin, das ist mein kleiner Bruder Kili", beeilte Fili sich, die beiden einander vorzustellen.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen Kili. Du siehst deinem Onkel wirklich unglaublich ähnlich! Ich habe deinem Bruder grade erzählt, wie euer Onkel und ich uns kennengelernt haben, während wir auf ihn und eure Mutter warten. Setz dich doch zu uns. Wobei, mit meiner Geschichte bin ich jetzt eigentlich fertig."

„Das macht nichts!" sagte Kili schnell. Er hatte Angst wieder weggeschickt zu werden. Er war fasziniert von dem Fremden, der dort mit Narben und Tattoos übersät vor ihm stand und sicher hatte jedes Mal eine eigene Geschichte zu erzählen. Er krabbelte auf Filis Schoß und blickte zurück zu Dwalin.

„Ich bin sicher du kennst noch viel mehr Geschichten!"

„Kili!" zischte Fili. Ihm war die Neugier seines Bruders etwas peinlich. Aber sein Gast lachte.

„Da hast du wohl recht. Ich habe auf meinen Reisen schon viel erlebt. Was wollt ihr denn hören?"

„Am liebsten etwas vom Erebor!" Auch Kili konnte nicht genug von ihrem verlorenen Königreich bekommen.

„Und etwas über Thorin!" Fili war gespannt, was für neue Seiten von Thorin er über dessen besten Freund kennenlernen konnte.

„Also Geschichten über den jungen Thorin Eichenschild, als er noch von seinem Großvater dazu erzogen wurde, einmal über das größte Zwergenreich Mittelerdes zu herrschen." Dwalin überlegte. „Oh ich glaube, dazu fällt mir einiges ein!"

Als Dis und Thorin wenig später nach Hause kamen, mussten sie herzlich lachen. So gespannt hatten sie ihre Kleinen noch selten erlebt. Fili und Kili saßen leicht nach vorne gebeugt da, beide mit offenen Mündern und lauschten den Erzählungen ihres neuen Freundes.

Und als Thorin erkannte, wer genau dort im Sessel am Kamin saß, wurde sein Lächeln noch viel breiter. Viel zu lange schon hatte er seinen besten Freund vermisst.


End file.
